Hell Is Other People
by The Queen Of Disaster
Summary: AU/Marriage Law Fic. What do you gain by the names that you're calling me?
1. Condemned

_A/N: This story is completely AU. Please don't expect something light and fluffy, this is not a love story but something full of angst._

_I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

_"MARRIAGE LAW TO TAKE IMEDIATE EFFECT. PROTESTORS ARRESTED OUTSIDE MINISTRY OF MAGIC"._

_"Today the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour introduced the highly controversial Marriage Law. In a statement read earlier today he defended his decision to bring in a law that forces unmarried witches and wizards to be wed. He described a worldwide crisis that needed to be urgently addressed, speaking from his home in West London the minister told reporters "It is every witch and wizards duty to repopulate our dying breed, if we do not act now then the evil He Who Must Not Be Named committed, can never be undone." Fears have spread through the wizarding community that people will be forced against their will to marry whoever the ministry deems appropriate. Scrimgeour mocked these fears stating "The decision will be kept open for a period of two years, if a witch or wizard has be unable to find a suitable partner then one will be assigned to them". Protestors flocked to the Ministry of Magic to try and stop the law being railroaded into parliament, their attempts however were fruitless when the minister himself announced that the law had come into immediate effect. The wizarding world is now in uproar at the prospect of forced marriage. The Daily Prophet interviewed one witch, Emelda Jacobs (45), who talked of her horror of the new law being passed into parliament, "I have two lovely daughters, one nineteen and the other about to turn eighteen, because of this ridiculous idea I'm going to lose them both to strangers, it's evil what this man is doing!". Of course the Marriage Law only applies to wizards when they reach the age of eighteen and is disapplied to those who are aged 50 and over. For more turn to page 7."_

I breathe out a deep sigh, throwing the newspaper on the floor.

What utter trash.

I cannot deny that my heart is beating hard in my chest, in a few days I myself will be turning eighteen and then what?

I won't get to finish my education.

I'll be forced to be someone's pretty little housewife.

To be seen and not heard no doubt.

I swallow the lump in my throat, and close my eyes.

I mentally count to seven whilst breathing in, and then exhale for eleven seconds trying to calm myself down.

Opening my eyes, I look about the room of the burrow I'm sharing with my friends Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley.

It's all right for them I can't help but think bitterly.

You see Hermione and Ginny are younger than me and both are in love with people that truly care about them.

And me?

I was forced to repeat my first year due to my mother dying as I couldn't cope with being at Hogwarts.

Well that's what I got told, I know I must sound pretty heartless but I did not care for her.

She was evil.

There is no way about it, my father died when I was three and they were both Death Eaters I _swear _it.

She would always talk about how I was such a disappointment to her because I was sorted into Gryffindor and not Slytherin like her and my father.

I got beaten once for letting slip that I was friends with Harry Potter. Oh how she loved that one, one day during the Christmas holidays I told her about Harry, Hermione and Ron Weasley. She looked at me with such coldness in her eyes then she got up and slapped me three times hard around the face, one for being friends with a "blood traitor", one for being friends with a "mudblood" and the final slap for being friends with the "little bastard who destroyed our dark lord and saviour". She proceeded to lock me in my room, taking my wand off me and starving me for the remainder of the holidays. I remember screaming at first, then I became so weak from hunger, I thought she would never let me go back to Hogwarts.

However she did, and three weeks later I found out that she was dying.

Now as I said I was deemed unable to cope with my studies, but it wasn't the thought of her dying it was the thought of me being truly alone with no-one to look after me.

I was discharged from Hogwarts to spend the last bit of time she had left on this earth.

When she died, Molly and Arthur Weasley agreed to take me in.

I couldn't believe such kindness, I had only met them briefly on Platform Nine and 3/4 but it turns out Professor Dumbledore had told them about my situation and they had heard lots about me from Ron, so they felt obliged to take me in and give me a home.

For that I am truly grateful.

I wasn't allowed back at Hogwarts as the staff thought I had missed too much stuff to come back near the end of the year, so it was deemed that I would repeat my first year.

Yeah as you could imagine I was kicking and screaming about that one.

I'm sure you're thinking hang on, how is Harry, Ron and Hermione younger than me if we were to be in the same year?

Ha.

Don't get me started on that one and my bitch of a mother.

You see it wasn't the first time I got held back a year.

My darling mother didn't want me to go to Hogwarts because she would never allow me to be taught by "a muggle loving fool".

She thought she could teach me herself

Force her cold and sick views on me.

She wrote to Dumbledore telling him that I would not be attending Hogwarts and that I had a place elsewhere.

I cried so much the day she told me I wouldn't be stepping one foot in that castle whilst he was headmaster.

I begged and pleaded which just earnt me pain and suffering.

However I was in luck as one amazing morning in late October, there was a knock on the door.

Turns out the education authority found out about her plans to suppress my education.

My mother fought hard to keep me at home, even considering to move to France so I could attend Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, but alas she couldn't afford to just up sticks and move, and the following September, after her being threatened with me being removed from her care, I found myself on the train to Hogwart's where I met the greatest friends I had ever had.

"Lorelei" I hear Molly Weasley call me from downstairs

I take one last look at the newspaper on the floor, ignoring the knot in my stomach and head downstairs.

Going into the kitchen, I find Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin sat round the oak table.

Dumbledore looks at me when I enter the room and gives me a smile.

"Hello Professor" I greet him.

Ignoring Snape, I turn to Lupin and smile "Professor Lupin".

Lupin raises his hands at me, smiling "How many times Lorelei?" He shakes his head laughing slightly "I'm no longer your Professor, just call me Remus".

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Snape roll his eyes.

I carry on ignoring Snape and catch Molly looking at me biting her lip.

"What's going on?" The smile falls off my face

"Professor Dumbledore wanted a word with you" Molly mumble's, no longer looking at me.

I feel my stomach drop

Oh god.

She brings over a cup of tea for Dumbledore

"Are you sure you didn't want anything to drink Remus dear?" Molly is ignoring Snape too I see.

Despite my fear of what is to come, I find myself smirking.

Lupin assures Molly that he is fine and thanks her for her kindness.

She rushes out of the room closing the door behind her, Snape is looking about the room with a sneer on his face.

Merlin how I hate that man.

"Please sit Lorelei" Dumbledore gestures to the chair, which is unfortunately opposite Snape.

I don't want to cause a fuss in front of them so I begrudgingly take the seat.

I notice that Snape is purposefully not looking at me.

Good.

Dumbledore clears his throat and peers over his half moon spectacles at me.

"Now Lorelei, I'm sure you know all about the current predicament that the ministry is in".

I bite my lip

"The Marriage Law you mean?"

I hear Snape snort and I clench my fists shooting him a glare.

Dumbledore ignores Snapes interruption and continues the conversation.

"You see it has come to my attention that you turn eighteen in two days time, and you then become eligible to be married".

My stomach drops for the second time.

All I can do is nod.

"Now I know getting married whilst you're in the midst of you magical education is not convenient ther-"

"WAIT" I suddenly interrupt, finding my voice "Is there nothing you can do Professor? Because I still have two years left of my education I can't be expected to drop out and never graduate!"

I look straight into Dumbledore's face, pleading with him.

He gives me a small smile

"Alas Lorelei, I tried to reason with the minister but he was proving quite for the better word, difficult about it".

I feel as if someone as just knocked all the air out of me.

I look at Snape expecting to see a smirk on his pale lips but find that he is looking quite fixedly on something behind me.

"However" I avert my eyes back to Dumbledore, my spirits raising slightly in anticipation "I have arranged for you to marry someone who will be quite suitable to you and will allow you to remain at Hogwarts safe and sound".

I blink, not knowing how I feel about the prospect of being married but at the same time being allowed to go back to Hogwarts.

Then it all clicks into place.

I turn to Lupin

A half smile forming on my lips, a small tingle of butterflies erupt in my stomach.

I know it's not a perfect match but Professor Lupin is a lovely person.

Sure I don't love him but if I had to be forced to marry someone, I would happily chose him.

Who knows, maybe I could grow to love him?

My stomach flips at the thought of marrying my Professor.

Well technically my ex Professor as he no longer teaches.

I blink again and then my stomach drops as I see Lupin looking at me sadly and I take notice of Dumbledore talking.

"I know it's not convenient for either of you but I'm confident Professor Snape will make a suitable husband".

I feel faint

What the fuck did he just say?

Snape?

"That greasy haired git?" I clamp my hand over my mouth, that was definitely not meant to slip out

"You see Albus she is nothing but a child" Snape spits, still refusing to look at me.

I cross my arms in indignation at being called a child.

Dumbledore can't be serious?

How can he expect me to marry him?

I feel the tears well up in my eyes

"Now whil-" Dumbledore begins, but I can't hear anymore of this.

I stand up, wide eyed and look at Snape who is now starring at me wearing a look of pure disgust.

"Excuse me" I manage to stammer before running out of the room, the tears spilling down my cheeks.

How could I be so stupid to think I was marrying Lupin?

I run up the stairs and lock myself into the bathroom.

Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck.

I can't do this.

I think about the prospect of spending the rest of my life with a man I hate.

Bile rises in my throat, and before I can stop myself I throw up in the toilet.

I kneel over the bowl, crying into my arm.

How could I ever love him?

My mind drifts back to a potions class I had in my third year.

I accidently added the wrong ingredient to my potion, causing the potion to explode all over my desk.

Snape came over to me, told me I was an insufferable dimwit whose mother should have been allowed to keep me away from Hogwarts, as then he wouldn't have had to suffer my presence five times a week. I remember the whole class laughing and he just stood there, one eyebrow raised, daring me to respond. I couldn't help myself, before I knew what I was doing I had drawn my wand, which he just smirked at before ordering me out of his class, giving me a month's detention.

I raise my head.

There is no way I can marry this man.

I wipe my tears away with the sleeve of my arm.

Maybe there is a way out of this?

My mind suddenly clears

I don't want to die but maybe death would be a sweeter escape than the hell that is planned for me.

I take out my wand and stare at it.

Tears starting to fall down my face again.

"Lorelei" I hear Lupin's voice call through the door.

I sit there staring at my wand, ignoring his voice.

Could I do it?

Could I actually end my life?

_You never know, marrying Snape might not be that bad_

The voice in the back of my head is right of course, but I still stare at my wand, the temptation great.

"Are you okay?" Lupin's voice comes through the door again

I sigh and put away my wand.

I could always divorce him right?

I feel a small twinge of happiness, yes that's what I could do.

Naive about the fact that marriage in the wizarding world is magically binding and the only "divorce" possible is death, I unlock the door and peer at Lupin's concerned face.

"I'm so sorry Lorelei, I tried to convince Dumbledore that I would take your hand, but he thought you would be safer with Severus as he is a teacher at Hogwarts and I alas am a werewolf, we can't risk you getting hurt".

I smile sadly at Lupin.

I'm sure marrying a werewolf would be less hurtful than marrying the monster that is Snape.

"It's ok" I mummer and look down at my feet.

Lupin rubs my arm in a comforting way, and tells me that Snape and Dumbledore have gone for now but will be back in a few days to discuss my impending doom.

How many more days of freedom have I got left I can't help but wonder.

"You alright Lore?" I look up and see Ron standing on the landing watching us.

I feel the tears rush back to my eyes

The feeling of dread swoops through me once more, now I have to tell everyone about the fact that I'm going to become Mrs Snape.

I shake my head at Ron "I need to speak to you guys" is all I can say before the tears flood down my cheeks.


	2. Foolish

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I groan, turning over not wanting to face the day ahead of me.

"Come on, it's not every day you turn eighte-" I hear Hermione shushing Ginny.

I don't even need to look at them to see the horror on their faces.

Happy fucking birthday to me.

I feel my bed dip slightly as someone sits down on it, probably Hermione about to offer me some words of encouragement.

"Look Lore, I know you've got stuff going on, but you can't hide away up here forever"

Bingo.

I'm a genius, can't you tell?

I don't bother moving, and flinch slightly when Hermione brushes my hair back from my face.

"You don't have to go through this alone" she says softly.

I squeeze my eyes shut not wanting to think about the horrors that await me.

"Lore you should see the present Ron has got you, you'll love it trust me" Ginny sings from across the room, trying to coax me from my bed.

I make no response.

I don't want to seem ungrateful.

I just have no reason to celebrate.

Almost as if reading my mind, Hermione says in her most know-it-all voice, "Hey at least you've got your health".

I find the corners of mouth turning up.

She's right of course

As usual...

I turn over to face her, putting on a scowl when I see her smug face.

"Come on don't be so sour" and with that she reaches for my hands tugging me out of bed.

"Get off!" I say angrily but that anger quickly turns to laughter as I fall on top of Hermione.

Before I know it Ginny's jumped on top off us and I don't think I've laughed so hard in ages.

"Hey can we come in yet?" I hear Ron's moaning voice from outside the door.

We sit up, and look at Hermione as if it's her decision whether or not the boys can enter the room.

She sighs, "I suppose you can Ronald".

Ron peers round the door sheepishly and Harry enters carrying a big pile of presents.

I feel myself go red as he drops them in front of me.

I feel them all stare at me, and tears spring to my eyes.

"Guys" I breathe out, overcome with emotion.

I have the best friends I could ever ask for.

"Oh god don't get all emotional on us Lore" Ron says, in mock disgust.

I giggle

"Well open them then!" Hermione orders

"Here have this one first" Harry offers me a small present, wrapped in blue paper.

I take it from him and gingerly open it.

It's a dainty bracelet with a small elephant charm on.

"It's beautiful, thank you" I whisper

Harry laughs, "It was Ginny who chose it" she elbows him in the ribs, tutting. "What? It's true!" Harry protests.

Ginny looks at me, and rolls her eyes.

"Either way thank you so much" I put the bracelet on, happiness soaring through me.

Six opened presents later and I'm now the proud owner of a gorgeous new dress, thanks to Hermione and Ginny, a big box of chocolate frogs curtsy of Ron, a bag full of the finest Zonko's products as a joke from Ron, Harry, Fred and George, a book of fun "harmless" tricks from Ron, a fancy new quill from Harry and my lovely bracelet from Ginny and Harry.

I sit there with a huge grin on my face, blessed to be surrounded by my favourite people.

Until a shadow falls at the door.

The room goes instantly quiet and it's as if the temperature has plummeted by ten degrees.

"Holy fuck what is he doing here?" Ron mutters loudly, earning a nudge from Hermione.

I stare at the man in the doorway, fear taking over my body.

For the man standing at the doorway is not only the most hated and loathed man at Hogwarts, but my future husband.

I want to be sick.

"Forgive me for interrupting" He says dryly, not sorry in the slightest.

His eyes fall on me, pure hatred in his eyes.

"I need a word with Miss Winters"

I gulp, not wanting to leave the safe comfort of my friends.

They all turn to look at me and all I can do is sit there frozen to the spot.

Snape rolls his eyes, sneering at me.

"You may have _all _day to nothing Miss Winters, but I'm a busy man, and I believe we have a wedding to plan". Ice drips from every word, his eyes bore right into my soul.

A shiver runs through me, I don't want to think of what's to come.

I look terrified at my friends, but they all look as scared as what I do.

"Move" He commands me and I have no choice but to shakily stand up, trying to smile at my friends.

Seeing my co-operation, Snape moves away from the door to let me pass. I can't help but look at him, my eyes wide in horror.

His lip curls in disdain.

I step past him, careful not to brush against him.

I stand on the landing, watching as he closes the door, closing the door on my happiness.

"I thought we would conduct our business in private".

He doesn't bother telling me where we are going, just walks on ahead, expecting me to follow.

I clench my fists and follow him down the stairs.

To my relief he leads me into the Weasley's living room, where Dumbledore is lounging in an armchair.

I let out a long breath that I didn't even realise I was holding.

Snape looks at me questioningly, his eyes cold.

"Where did you think I was taking you?" He sneers, moving away from me to sit in the other armchair at the opposite end of the room.

I hear Dumbledore chuckle to himself and I feel myself glaring at the pair of them.

"Sit down Miss Winters" Snape barks

I ignore Snape and remain standing in a small pitiful act of defiance.

Dumbledore watches us, amusement playing on his lips.

"Leave the girl alone Severus"

I feel a small sense of satisfaction and can tell that Snape is fuming.

Good.

"Now following on from our previous conversation, we need to start talking about the wedding"

I feel myself go red, wishing that I could be anywhere but here.

"I know that this must be incredibly overwhelming Lorelei but please try to help us".

I look at Dumbledore, taking in his kind smile, then I look over at Snape who is leaning back in the chair staring up at the ceiling in boredom.

Screw him.

If I'm going to be marrying this prick, then I want a decent ceremony.

I feel a knot in my stomach tighten, and try to think calming thoughts of doves and beautiful wedding dresses but it doesn't really help.

"I have some wedding materials, that I thought you could look at to help you make your decision".

He nods towards several glossy magazines on the wooden table.

I inch slowly towards them, feeling Snape's eyes on me.

I look at him and quickly look away, blushing.

Get a grip, I mentally scald myself.

"Do you have any idea of what sort of wedding you would like?" Dumbledore asks

I sit down on the sofa and fold my hands.

"Well-" I start but stop not daring to look at Snape.

Breathe.

"Go on Lorelei" Dumbledore says gently

I stare down at my hands

"I've always wanted to get married in a beautiful garden" I say quietly, squirming as my face turns redder.

I hear Snape shift in his seat.

"A lovely idea, don't you think Severus?"

I stare at my hands horrified.

If I couldn't look at Snape before then I definitely can't look at him now.

After what feels like an eternity, Snape finally responds with a grunt.

"Excellent" Dumbledore carries on trying to be positive. "Now is there any particular garden that takes your fancy?"

I continue staring down at my hands.

"Here would be nice, if Mr and Mrs Weasley don't mind" I mumble

"I'm sure Molly would be honoured"

A small smile comes to my lips.

Here would be perfect, the Weasley's have a fantastic garden and this is the only place except Hogwarts which has ever felt like home.

"Now we need to sort out catering".

I nod slowly, my brain starting to hurt.

An hour later and Dumbledore asks me one final question.

"What would you like your wedding dress to look like?"

I look up at him, and shake my head.

"I have no idea Professor".

Dumbledore stares at me thoughtfully. "Perhaps it would be best if I enlisted Molly to take you shopping for one".

He smiles at me.

"Thank you Lorelei, you have been most helpful". He turns to Snape "Severus anything you would like to add?"

I risk a glance at the man who would soon become my husband, and see that he is sat there glaring at Dumbledore, his lip curled up into his trademark snarl.

"No"

I've never known anyone to speak a single word with so much venom. A shudder runs through me as he looks at me, eyes as dark as coal.

"Well I think it's best that I get going. Thank you again Lorelei"

I stand up, "Sir wait, how am I going to pay for all this?"

A panic rushes through me at the thought of being bankrupt and being stuck with Snape.

"Call it a birthday present, happy birthday Lorelei" He winks at me before saying goodbye to Snape.

The two wizards nod at each other, Snape still looking displeased.

Dumbledore leaves the room, leaving me and Snape alone together.

I stare into the fireplace, not wanting to look at Snape.

Goosebumps erupt all over me.

I hear him move, closing the gap between me and him.

I want to scream but I keep my lips pressed together.

We get married in two days.

The thought runs through me, making me feel sick.

"Miss Winters" he says from behind me.

I carry on starring at the fire grate.

"Look at me" he commands.

I turn around slowly, not looking into his eyes.

"Happy birthday" he sneers, holding out a small green velvet box.

I look at it dumbly, not wanting to move.

"Well open it you idiotic girl" He snaps at me, making me jump.

I can't stop my hands shaking as I open it.

Inside the box is a beautiful silver ring, with a small emerald stone in the middle.

"Thank you" I choke out, nerves running through me.

He grabs my left hand, without saying anything.

"You shouldn-"

"Silence" He interupts me, "In case it has slipped your attention Miss Winters but we are to be wed in two days, you need an engagement ring. Make no foolish mistake of believing that this is a sign of my _affection_ for you" He sneers, shoving the ring on my finger.

With that he steps away from me and sweeps out of the room.

I blink back tears.

Two more days left of freedom till I'm condemned to this monster.

* * *

The rest of my birthday is full of fake smiles and reassurances that everything is going to be okay.

Molly looks as if she wants to burst into tears every time she looks at me.

People come up to me and wish me happy birthday, compliment me on my new dress and beautiful engagement ring.

All I want to do is run upstairs and cry.

"Look on the brightside, you still have us" Harry comes over, carrying a drink for me. "Fred's slipped something special in there for you, he says you look like you could need it".

I smile at the thoughtfulness and seek out Fred Weasley, he stands in the corner winding up Ron about something, he senses my gaze, lifts his cup up to me and winks.

I take a sip and try not to wince at the bitter taste of firewhiskey.

Where Fred has managed to get that from I do not know.

"So how are you really feeling?" Harry asks, eyes full of concern.

I snort sarcastically

"Just fantastic!" I take a big sip of my drink, appreciating the warmth starting to kindle in my stomach .

"I know you're probably sick of hearing this, but everything will be fine. You'll still have us to help you escape from that greasy git".

I smile

I guess it's true, at least I'll be able to return to Hogwarts and be with my friends.

Maybe this marriage to Snape is just for show?

A ring on a finger, and a signature of a piece of paper, that's it.

I can carry on with my everyday life.

"I love you guys so much" I mummer, looking around at the party.

Ron and Hermione are now kissing in the corner

I feel my spirits drop slightly as I remember that in two days time it will be me kissing my god awful potions professor.

I down the rest of my drink, not wanting to waste another second thinking about that.

At least it will be just a kiss, a quick one second thing.

Nothing more and nothing less.

Merlin I need another drink.

"Excuse me Harry" I lift my cup up in indication that I need another drink.

I walk over to Fred and hold out my cup.

"For the birthday girl" I raise my eyebrows and Fred smirks at me.

"I don't possibly know what you mean" He grins before ushering me over to the kitchen door. "Just don't ask where I got it from alright?"

"Top secret then eh?" I laugh

"Something like that" he mutters as he reaches behind the fridge producing a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Nice" I nod my appreciatively

"I'm glad you think so Miss Winters"

I almost drop my cup at the cold words of professor Snape.

What is he doing here?

"Snape" Fred spits out, disgust etched in his face.

"Weasley" Snape snarls, equally disgusted.

I didn't notice before but the bottle of firewhiskey in Fred's hand has suddenly disappeared from view.

"What are you two up to?" He raises an eyebrow at the pair of us.

Anger bubbles inside me

Why is he at _my _birthday party?

I grit my teeth

"Well?"

"Just getting a dr-" I begin to snap before Fred cuts me off

"What's it to you Snape? You have no authority over me" Fred smirks

I watch horrified as Snape steps into the room, the soft light shining on his long greasy hair.

"Maybe not over you Weasley, but Miss Winters here is still my student" Snape's lips curl up in repulsion.

I just want to get the fuck out of this room and away from this man.

"However" he eyes narrows to Fred's hand behind his back "When it concerns something that was illegally obtained from _my _private quarters-"

I look at Fred in shock and awe.

The colour drains slightly from his face "You have no proof".

Snape glares at him

"Oh I don't think I need proof Weasley to know which little shit has stolen from me, your face says it all"

I blink at Snape's swearing

Surely he can't say that?

Then again Fred left Hogwarts last year, and he's not on school grounds.

I feel sick.

Surely this must be some kind of sick joke.

Yes

Maybe Sunday will come along and everyone will say "Gotcha!" and we will laugh about how they actually had me believing that I was gonna be stuck with Snape.

"Miss Winters"

I retreat out of my thoughts, my spirits sinking as realisation sinks in.

This is in no way a joke.

Even if it feels like a cruel one.

"Yes?" I snap

"Professor Dumbledore has arranged for you and Mrs Weasley to go shopping tomorrow at precisely eleven o'clock". He says dryly as if he is talking to the most boring person in the world.

"Right" I say equally bored.

He turns away from me to look back at Fred.

"Make no mistake Weasley, I do not tolerate common thieves. Steal from me again and you will regret it".

He glares at us both before sweeping out of the kitchen.

"Phew" I hear Fred exhale.

I look at him in disbelief

"You stole from him?"

Fred grins at me

I find myself laughing, unable to believe that Fred had the gall to break into Snape's private quarters and steal a bottle of firewhiskey.

I shake my head, "Fred Weasley, you are indeed a legend"

Still grinning Fred, opens the bottle up and starts pouring the golden liquid into his cup.

"Thank you mam" He chuckles

I hand over my cup, the firewhiskey tasting even better knowing that it had come from causing Snape anger.

"No wonder you didn't want me to ask!"

We head back out into the living room, and to my happiness I find that Snape isn't there.

However Ron, Harry and Hermione come rushing over to us.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asks concerned

"Snape was just here" Ron interjects

"Greasy bastard" Harry adds

I raise my hands, trying not to spill my drink

"I'm fine"

They don't look convinced

"Honestly. He just wanted to tell me that Dumbledore has organised for me to go dress shopping tomorrow".

The three of them put on fake smiles

"Oh" is all Hermione can say

"It's no big deal" I lie not wanting to contemplate what lies ahead.

"Well -" Hermione begins, but I shake my head.

"Seriously guys, can we just enjoy the party? I don't want to think about it" I protest, trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

They all nod and start talking about some band getting back together.

So that's how my eighteenth birthday party goes, everyone now avoiding talking about Snape, weddings and what life is gonna be like next year at Hogwarts.

Maybe I could strike gold and Snape suddenly dies in some freak accident?

I smile to myself, the thought of Snape dying comforting.

I look down at the cold ring he placed on my fingers hours before, and suddenly find it suffocating.

I wrench it off my fingers and shove it in my dress pocket.

The others pretend not to notice but I don't care.

I don't want to wear anything from him.

I take a sip of my drink, returning to thoughts of Snape dying.

If only.


	3. Blessed

"You look beautiful"

Molly Weasley steps behind me, her reflection appearing in the long mirror.

I muster a small smile and try not to look at the tear rolling down her cheek.

I look at myself

Molly has done a fantastic job of course, my hair and makeup are absolutely perfect.

However it's not as if the effort is going to be appreciated by my soon to be husband.

A wave of nausea runs through me.

Don't think about it.

Don't.

But it's hard not to as I'm standing here on my wedding day.

I run my hands down my elegant white dress, admiring the way it comes out ever so slightly on the waist.

My long auburn hair clipped up at the back, a veil dangles freely, shimmering every time I turn my head.

A sigh escape my lips.

"Lore" Hermione says softly, coming over to engulf me in a hug.

I hold back the tears threatening to escape from eyes.

A knock on the door interrupts us

"We're ready for you" Charlie Weasley calls from behind the door.

I feel the dread wash over me and my knees buckle as I try to move.

I grab hold of Hermione's arm

"I can't do this" Panic rife in my voice

Hermione cocks her head to the side in sympathy.

"You'll be fine, just remember we are always here for you. We're not going anywhere" she tries to reassure me.

She leads me to the door, I feel like I'm going to faint.

Molly stops us and gives me a huge hug.

She mumbles something into my neck, and all I can do is pat her back gingerly.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley"

She pulls back and sniffs

"You will be amazing" she tries a brave smile.

I nod slightly, as Hermione opens the door and we step out onto the landing.

Here it goes.

The last steps of my freedom, I think bitterly.

Every step takes so much effort but somehow I make it to the garden.

The knot in my stomach tightens as I take in all the guests.

We stand by a beautiful white archway, lilac coloured flowers entwined throughout.

I look down the aisle, and see Snape standing there, his back to me thankfully.

Oh fuck

I really can't do this

I look behind me, maybe I could make a run for it?

Start a new life

Renounce my magic.

Sure it would be hard but it would be worth it, if it meant I never had to see this man again in my life.

Right?

I step backwards, which is quite difficult when you have an extremely long dress on.

I eye up the exists around me

All I would have to do is jump over the fence.

Or maybe leaving through the front door would be easier, although that would slow me down giving Snape time to catch up with me.

I'm knocked out of my thoughts of escaping when Arthur Weasley takes hold of my upper arm

He smiles down at me

"Ready?"

I gulp

How could I ever be ready for this?

I look back over at the fence longingly

It's now or never

Alas it's too late

The procession starts playing and all heads, except one turn to look at me

No escape now is all I can think as Arthur walks me down the aisle.

Purple and pink petals are scattered on the aisle floor.

So pretty.

Yet this wedding will be so ugly.

My legs buckle again as we get closer to Snape.

I notice that he is wearing a traditional black suit, his long greasy hair dangling round his face as usual.

Why didn't I pretend to be ill?

Then this could have been delayed and I could have escaped when people least expected it.

I know I can't turn and run now but it doesn't stop me looking over my shoulder wishfully.

I ignore the sea of faces staring at me.

If I took notice of them, I think I would be sick.

We reach the small alter where a wizard stands wearing very pristine robes.

Arthur Weasley kisses me on the cheek and pats my arm.

Fuck

I send a silent prayer to whatever God is up there, to make something happen.

Anything to stop this.

Please.

I bite the inside of my cheek to stop the tears welling up.

Not tears of happiness of course.

I turn to look at Snape, dread seeping through my veins.

How I haven't passed out yet I do not know.

He turns to look at me and our eyes meet.

There is so much coldness in them, such hatred.

As usual he regards me with a snarl, looking like his is in pain.

I can't do anything, I can barely breathe.

Luckily he breaks eye contact first, turning to the wizard before us.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of two families, Severus Snape and Lorelei Winters".

The wizard drones on and I feel barely able to listen to him.

What would my mother say if she could see me now?

Most likely be happy

Ending up with someone so cold and cruel.

"Severus and Lorelei please join hands" the wizard instructs us

I flinch as Snape takes my left hand in his cool, long fingers.

"Do you Severus Snape take thee Lorelei Winters to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to cherish? To comfort her -"

I block out the words

I don't want to be here

I can't go through with this

I close my eyes but they fling open as a sharp pain shoots through my hand.

The bastard is digging his nails into me.

His face glaring at me

"I do"

I swallow the lump in my throat as the wizard turns to me, repeating the same vowels.

Staring at the man in front of me, the man about to become my husband, I feel nothing but hatred for him.

I study his face and see that he is just standing there looking entirely bored by the whole thing.

Does he seriously think I want to marry him?

God I hope not.

I feel the sharp sensation in my hand again as I realise that no-one is speaking.

Someone from the guests gives an awkward cough.

Snape is looking at me, one eyebrow perfectly raised.

I realise it's time for me to say the two dreaded words.

The two words that will bind us together.

My heart feels in my throat as I shakily say "I do".

I watch in amazement as gold light wraps around our hands, a warm sweet sensation sweeps through me.

I guess this is it.

I feel a ring being forced down my finger.

I open my mouth to complain but the furious look from Snape quenches my speech.

I summon my inner strength and take the ring offered to me by the wizard, and ram it down Snape's own finger.

A small bit of satisfaction seeps through me as I see Snape's face twitch in discomfort.

"You may now kiss the bride"

My heart freezes

I briefly forgot that this is the final bit.

Now I'm definitely going to be sick

Snape steps closer to me

Oh god.

I force myself to look up at him, horrified at what is to happen.

He swoops down and I instinctively lean backwards.

"What are you doing?" He hisses, grabbing hold of my shoulders pulling me towards him.

I whimper and he just snarls at me before closing the gap between my mouth and his.

His dry lips brush against mine in one agonising moment.

Thankfully he pulls away almost as soon as his lips touched mine.

I swallow the bile that has risen in my throat.

Our guests start clapping and I feel the garden start to spin.

The last thing I see is Snape scowling at me before everything goes dark.

* * *

"Lore" I feel someone shaking me gently.

"Can she hear you?" someone's voice asks

I open my eyes, blurred out faces are dotted in front of me.

"Lore!" a voice to my left calls out.

I blink, and everything starts to come into focus.

"What happened?" I ask, my voice hoarse.

"Shh sweetie just relax" Molly Weasley's voice travels down from above me.

I feel a damp cloth on my forehead and start to panic.

"What's going on?"

Alarmed I force myself to sit up

"You shouldn't move" Hermione's disapproving voice hits me and I focus on her face.

"Just tell me" my voices rises slightly.

I see the others exchange glances

"What?" I snap

Then it all comes back to me, the wedding, the kiss, the fact I'm now professor Snape's wife.

"Oh Merlin"

I lie back down and squeeze my eyes shut, not wanting to face reality.

"How are you feeling?" Molly's voice is full of concern.

I groan

"My head hurts" I complain, keeping my eyes shut.

"Do you think we should go and get Sn-" Hermione starts to whisper

"NO" My eyes fly open and I struggle to sit back up "Please not him" I plead.

"Shh dear and lie back down" Molly gently pushes me back down on the bed "There. You shouldn't worry professor Snape will be able to help you, I'm sure he knows what to give you to relieve the pain".

I sob but all that earns me is a reassuring stroke on my hair.

I don't want that man coming anywhere near me but there is nothing I can do.

Hermione rushes off to go and fetch my darling husband.

I feel my stomach lurch.

At least I won't be alone with him, I have Ron, Harry, Molly and Hermione when she gets back.

I breathe out slowly

A tiny sigh of relief.

Moments later I here quick footsteps approach, a shadowing falling over me.

"What is wrong with her?" The drawl of professor Snape pierces through my ears.

"I don't know Severus, after she fainted we brought her up here where she's complaining of headaches, she doesn't look herself" Molly voice is full of worry.

I flinch as cold fingers replace the damp cloth on my forehead.

"A slight temperature, nothing serious, most likely caused by stress"

You've got that fucking right, I can't help but think.

"She is fine" Snape concludes, whipping his fingers away from me.

"Thank you Severus"

Molly places the damp cloth back in its former position.

"She is perfectly fine to come downstairs, I believe professor Dumbledore is ready to start the toast" He sneers at the last bit as if a toast would cause him great pain.

I groan again, hoping that I will be allowed to stay up here safe and sound.

No such luck.

"Come on Lorelei, you heard what pro-, er, Sev-"

"Professor Snape" Snape interrupts

Molly looks flustered "Right, yes. You heard what _professor _Snape said, you've got to go downstairs now, they're all waiting for you".

I clench my fists, grinding my teeth.

"Fine" I snap and try not to look at the hurt in Molly's eyes.

I'm not mad at her, I just want the world to go away right now.

I sit back up, the room spinning ever so slightly.

Hermione offers me her hand and gently pulls me to my feet.

I look round the room and happily see that Snape has buggered off.

"Do I have to do this?" I groan, dragging my feet as I walk towards the door.

"Yes" is all Molly replies before gently pushing me out of the door.

I walk downstairs slowly, trying to delay the inevitable, the moment when all faces turn to me, sadness masked by false smiles.

I catch Lupin's eye as I walk into the room and head towards him, my path is soon blocked however by the appearance of Snape.

I glare at him, trying to move past him but he grabs me by the upper arm

"Your presence is required at the front of the room" He hisses in my ear before dragging me off to stand next to Dumbledore.

Lupin gives me a half smile before he disappears from my view.

Dumbledore beckons me closer, ignoring the fact that Snape has a vice grip on my arm.

"Get off me" I wrench my arm away from him and hurry to Dumbledore before Snape retaliates.

"Ah Lorelei dear, we were growing quite concerned" he looks at me and I have a funny sensation that I'm being x-rayed.

A shiver goes down my spine and I break eye contact.

"Not to worry, you are here now. Severus stop skulking and come closer to Mis-sorry Mrs Snape"

For the hundredth time today I feel the urge to throw up.

I try not to look terrified as Snape stands closer to me

Thankfully he makes no attempts to touch me as Dumbledore begins his toast.

He wishes us happiness and good health.

I attempt to put a smile on my face but it probably looks more like a grimace.

I daren't even look at Snape.

No doubt he is shooting everyone death glares.

I don't even look into the sea of faces, just stare down at my feet.

I can't wait to get divorced, floats into my mind.

I wonder how many brides think that about an hour into their marriage.

When the toast is finished Dumbledore leans over and gives me a small kiss on the cheek.

I feel like crying.

However when Dumbledore asks if Snape would like to give a speech, I can't help but snigger at the horrified look on his face.

My laughter is short lived when Snape turns on me, a snarl forming on his lips.

I make my excuses and go find Harry, Ron and Hermione.

They all hug me and compliment me but I just roll my eyes.

"Seriously?" I complain

Ron smirks at me, "How does it feel to be married to the dungeons bat?"

I look at him.

Harry and Hermione are stunned.

A strange sensation ripples through me and I realise I'm laughing.

Typical Ron

He always has such great tact.

"Detention for you Weasley" I mimic Snape, causing Harry to snort with laughter.

It feels good to be able to joke with my friends, not having to worry about anything.

_But everything has changed now hasn't it?_

I grit my teeth and ignore the voice inside my head.

My friends are here for me no matter what.

All I have to do is get through the last two years of my education and then I'm free to divorce him.

Yes.

I probably won't even notice that I'm married, after all it's not as if Dumbledore is going to make me leave Gryffindor and shack up with Snape.

I shudder at the thought.

I focus back on the conversation to find Hermione berating Ron and Harry on ways they have found to cheat their future N.E.W.T exams.

"But George swore by it" Ron protests

"Seriously Ronald how can you expect to do anything with your life if you're content with cheating?" Hermione scowls

Harry grimaces and gives Ron a nudge

"I wouldn't say anything more mate if I were you" He says under his breath, just loud enough for me and Hermione to catch what he said.

"I'm surprised at you Harry, wanting to take the easy route" Hermione shakes her head in disappointment.

"Come on Hermione do you have any idea how hard N.E.W.T level Transfiguration is?" Ron groans

"It wouldn't be so hard if you two actually paid attention in class" Hermione snaps.

"Blimey" Ron mutters, rolling his eyes.

Hermione glares at him before turning to me

"Do you feel ready to start your first N.E.W.T level year?" she asks

Classic Hermione, too busy fussing about exams to focus on the reality of what's going on around her.

"Sure" I say with an unconvincing grin.

"Wait till you start trying to make a Shrinking Solution in potions, then you'll see how crap these exams are" Harry shrugs

"Maybe Snape will pass you just fo-" Ron starts before Hermione grabs him by the shoulder in warning.

"I will pass Miss Winters just for doing what exactly?"

I jump, startled once again by Snape's sudden appearance.

Ron starts spluttering, the tips of his ears going red.

"Well - I-Just-I-" Ron pauses, looking horrified.

"Go on" Snape snarls

"N-nothing" Ron stutters

Oh fuck.

"Nothing _sir_" Snape hisses, leaning down to Ron so that they are eye level.

"Nothingsir" Ron mumbles quickly, not wanting to be cornered by Snape.

Raising an eyebrow at Ron, Snape turns to me

"I think it was time we were going now"

Huh?

I stare at him blankly

Going?

"What do you mean?"

Snape looks exasperated like I'm the most slowest person in the world.

"To m-" He stops, a pained expression crosses his face "our house".

I carry on starring at him.

Why would I want to go to his house?

Seriously?

I thought this marriage was just for show?

"I'm not going anywhere with you" I spit, moving away from him.

"Do I really need to explain the ins and outs of marriage for you?" He hisses.

What the fuck?

"I'm sorry bu-"

"In order for this marriage to be fulfilled it needs to be consummated, now would you rather I take you some place quiet or should we just go for it in the garden?" He interrupts, his voice low and deadly.

I blink in horror, my heart sinking.

He can't possibly mean?

But he does

He grabs my upper arm again

"Say goodbye to your friends. I want to get this over and done with"

I look at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

None of them can really look me in the eye.

Oh god.

"I've got to go" I whisper, my voice not wanting to be heard.

Before they get a chance to reply I'm being marched to the front door of the Burrow.

"Leave me alone" I plead

Ignoring me he opens the front door and shoves me out of it.

"Please"

He takes hold of my arm again, dragging me down the garden path.

Tears start to roll down my cheeks and I hate myself for it.

I hate myself for being so fucking weak.

We reach the end of the path and go through the gate.

"Just let m-"

But I don't get to finish my sentence as I'm suddenly compressed, and find it hard to breathe.

Then everything goes still.

I start to shiver at the temperature drop.

In front of me stands a dingy little house.

The front door painted dark green.

Dead flowers stand in pots that look as if they died centuries ago.

"Home sweet home" Snape whispers sarcastically in my ear.


	4. Horrified

_A/N: First off I would like to apologise for a slight wait, my computer is broken :( Well it works but the keyboard is fucked and keeps putting a "." after every time I press "B", "N" and the spacebar. Unfortunately it's gotten worse and won't stop, I'm hoping to get a new computer soon!_

_Secondly I wanna say sorry for such a short chapter, I hate writing them so small but my computer was giving me so much grief, I thought where I ended the chapter would be a good place to do so._

_Thirdly and most importantly, thank you so much to all the lovely people who have reviewed my story so far! I can't say thank you to all of them as some are guests but thank you so much, I truly appreciate it!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Take off your shoes" Snape storms past me, kicking off his own shoes before disappearing into a room on the right.

I gulp, terrified of what is to come.

Looking back at the door I have just been shoved through, thoughts of escape run through my mind.

Could I do it?

How far would I get before Snape catches me?

I wish I knew how to apparate, I could be out of this hell hole in less than a minute.

I take a slow step towards the door.

My heart pounds as I strain to listen for any noise from Snape.

Outstretching my hand I take hold of the door handle.

This is it

"What do you think you're doing?" Snape's bored voice causes me to jump

_Quick just open the door and run out_

Almost as if reading my mind Snape drawls "Oh you can try it Miss Winters but I assure you, you won't get far".

_Do it_

I pull down the handle and throw myself at the door but nothing happens.

Fuck.

I slowly turn to look at Snape, who is standing there with his arms folded, a smirk on his face.

"Well I did tell you"

I quickly take out my wand, turning back to the door

"Alohomora!" I shout, pointing my wand at the handle.

Nothing happens

"ALOHOMORA!" I scream, frustrated at nothing happening

I've got to get out of here

I can't fuck Snape

I pound my fists on the door, screeching.

"Stop it you foolish child"

I jump, over all my noise I didn't hear Snape creep up behind me.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME" I scream, spit hitting his face.

Tears stream down my face

"Please" I sob

Snape says nothing, as I slide down the door, my sobs becoming quieter and quieter.

"Finished?" He raises an eyebrow at me

I have no strength to say anything, even the tears have stopped falling from my eyes.

"I think it's time you and me have a little talk" He whisks off back to the room on the right, calling over his shoulder "I believe I told you to take off your shoes".

I wipe the tears off my face, trying to breathe calmly.

In for seven, out for eleven.

What does he even want to talk about?

Surely he just wants to-

I shudder not wanting to think about what Snape might want to do to me.

Raising slowly to my feet, I take in the long hallway.

There are three rooms, one on the right where Snape disappeared to, one on the left with the door shut and another at the far end of the hall, an old staircase lies beside it.

From what I can see there are no pictures on the walls.

A coat stand is to the left of me, although there is nothing on it.

"Hurry up" Snape hisses

Shaking I take off my shoes and walk towards the doorway, the room is lit by a single candelabra.

Books are littered all over the room, a wall to ceiling bookshelf stores most of them.

I hate myself for feeling slightly impressed.

Snape himself is standing by the window, his hands behind his back.

"Sit" He orders

I don't even bother putting up a fight.

There is no escape after all.

I sit down in what I believe to be a green armchair, it's hard to tell in the flickering light.

"There is a small vial on the table, I need you to drink it" He pauses and I watch him unable to see his face "It will stop you from becoming pregnant".

My stomach lurches

I can't believe he wants to go ahead and do this.

Anger starts to build up inside me again

"Do we really have to do this?" I croak my throat sore from my recent outburst "It's not like I want to sl-"

He whips round to face me, his iris's darker than usual.

"Do not be so ignorant as to assume I actually want to have sexual relations with a student" he hisses.

I snort, "Of course not Snape, after all I'm sure you only forced me to come here against my will just to have a firewhiskey and a friendly chat".

He steps towards me, leaning down on the table in front of me so we are eye level.

"An inflated ego I see, oh how I can tell you are a friend of Potter" he sneers.

Heat rushes to my face but he continues, "As I told you earlier this marriage needs to be consummated in order to fulfil it".

"And I told you to stay away from me"

He glares at me, standing to his full height

"Let's just put it this way Mis-" He smirks "Forgive me, _Mrs Snape_ if we don't fulfil this marriage then you'll be open to the likes of Antonin Dolohov marrying you" He pauses "Or perhaps you would prefer that?"

I grit my teeth

Bastard

Smirking, knowing that he has won, he returns back to the window.

"I could only begin to imagine the horror's that would await you if you were placed in Dolohov's hands".

Tears spring to my eyes

"Stop it" I beg

"I seriously doubt Antonin would even care about impregnating you, he would most likely have you bound to his bed like a common whore" he continues, venom dripping from his voice.

My eyes widen, fear rushing through me.

"And is that what you are going to do me?" I ask shakily.

Ignoring me, he walks over to my chair.

I start shaking

Fuck what is he going to do to me?

I even start to whimper, cowering as he comes closer.

Stopping in front of me, he grabs the vial.

"No it's not" He says simply and hands me the vial "Now drink this"

With quivering hands I take the small glass from him and down the dark looking liquid, wincing at the taste.

He takes the vial from me

"How do you feel?"

I blink taken aback from his question

Since when did Snape give a fuck?

"Fine" I breathe, my heart thudding.

He nods suddenly looking awkward

"I guess we should begin"

* * *

"Incendio" Snape mutters, fire igniting from the tip of his wand, lighting the candles mounted on the wall.

This is it I think starring at the dancing flames, the moment I lose my innocence.

A knot tightens in my stomach, Snape flicks his wand lazily at the curtains, drawing them to a close.

Inching into the room I avert my eyes from a large four poster bed, not wanting to imagine being trapped there whilst Snape relives himself on top of me.

I gulp as Snape starts undoing the top buttons of his robe.

In a normal marriage I'm sure the bride would be ripping his robes off in pure excitement.

The only thing I want to rip off is Snape's head from his neck.

He catches me watching him, an annoyed expression crosses his face. I look down, embarrassed to be caught staring.

Perhaps I should be starting to undress?

I cross my arms annoyed at the thought.

I know that I should, I can't just stand there all night.

I'm sure that if I resist it would only worsen Snape's mood, maybe even causing him to take extreme action.

I shiver, remembering his sharp words about Dolohov.

But still I stand there, arms crossed until he summons me to him.

I walk slowly across the room, trying not to give away the fear that is coursing through me.

God I could do with a drink.

Something to take the edge off.

When I reach Snape I find myself looking into his cold black eyes, almost drowning in them.

I jump as he gently takes hold of my hand, the coldness causing goose bumps to erupt.

He stares into my eyes, his expression hard to read. There isn't an ounce of friendliness on his face, but there is no trace of his usual snarl either.

"Do you consent to this?" He asks drily.

Why is he even asking?

We both know I have no choice.

I hold back tears and mummer a simple yes.

He nods at me, and to my shock leans in for a kiss.

"W-What are you doing?" I jerk my head back, Snape ends up hitting thin air.

He draws back, a muscle twitches in his face.

Oh fuck.

Snape lets out a long exasperated sigh.

"You surely can't expect us to just have _intercourse _just like that" he snaps his fingers for effect, causing me to jump slightly. "A man and a women have to g-"

"Yes I'm well aware" I bite, feeling myself grow hot.

"Clearly" he raises his eyebrows

I want to curse that smug look right off his arrogant face.

He leans in again and I try not to squirm as he presses his lips against mine.

The sensation would almost be pleasant if I could drown out the fact that it was the most hated man in Hogwarts I was kissing.

Deepening the kiss Snape starts to undo the zip at the back of my dress.

I feel as if my insides have turned to ice.

I really don't know if I can do this.

He breaks away from me, and I cling onto the silky material to cover my modesty.

Not saying anything, he just pulls me closer to him and the bed.

I gulp, hanging onto my dress for dear life.

Snape kisses me again, nibbling gently on my bottom lip, I widen my eyes in amazement and suppress a moan that was about to escape from me.

Woah.

What the fuck?

When he starts undressing himself again, I close my eyes not wanting to watch.

I should never be seeing this much of my potion's professor.

"Let go" He whispers into my ear, tugging on my dress pulling it away from me.

I keep my eyes tightly shut as he pushes me gently down on the bed.

I feel so sick but not from disgust, but from utter nerves.

He kisses my neck, and the most gorgeous sensation spreads through me.

This time I can't help but moan, and Snape moves slowly down to my collarbone.

Pleasure starts to melt my anxiety away, until he gets to my bra, reaching underneath me to unhook it.

My eyes fly open and I try to cover my breasts, I can't even look at him right now.

He softly pries my arms apart, leaning up to look into my face, I gasp when I feel something warm and hard against me. The muscle in his face twitches again, but he doesn't shout just tells me to relax.

Moving back down to resume where he left off, I close my eyes, trying not to jump when his tongue gently traces my nipple.

The feeling of pleasure starts to build up again in the pit of my stomach, I find myself hungrily wanting more as Snape continues.

If I had control of my body right now I would be completely shocked at how I was behaving.

After spending a few minutes on my breasts he kisses my stomach, travelling down to my thighs.

I don't even put up a fight when he pushes himself in between them, his hot mouth trailing up the inside of my thigh.

I squirm slightly when he removes my underwear.

He plants gentle kisses right at the crease of my thigh and I find myself yearning for more but he stops.

Opening my eyes, he positions himself in between me, and stares at me, it's almost as if an unspoken question passes through us. I nod signalling for him to carry on, an expression I can't read passes over his face again. I try not to flinch as he moves himself into me, a slight sting as I feel myself being opened up to him, amazed at how close two people can truly get.

When it is all I over, I grab my underwear from off the floor.

Embarrassment starting to creep in.

I can't believe I just had sex with Snape.

I can't believe that I enjoyed it.

I feel so confused.

Finding my evening dress on the floor, I wrap it round me.

Now what? I wonder as I turn to look as Snape but he has gotten into bed.

Huh?

"Yes?" He snaps, not appreciating my stare.

My cheeks start to go red, "I-I just thought we would be going back that is all..." I trail off, shame from our session just now taking over me.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" He asks lazily

I shake my head not wanting to speak

"It's two in the morning, I don't know about you but I would frankly like to get some sleep tonight"

Oh.

Does that mean?

Surely not?

Then again you are married...

"Winters stop deliberating and just get into bed for Merlin's sake" He says sharply.

I try to breathe calmly and walk over to the right side of the bed, gingerly pulling back the cover.

He sighs, clearly annoyed.

I sit down slowly on the bed.

"Nox" he calls out and I blink as the entire room is plunged into darkness.

What a sleepless night this is going to be, I think to myself, forcing my body to lie down, trying to touch as little of Snape as possible.

I lie there thinking back to what we did together, how I groaned and wanted him.

My head pounds, confused at how my body acted.

The fact that I'm no longer a virgin.

My eyes adjust to the dark and I stare up at the ceiling.

Imaging a different life.

One that doesn't involve being married to Snape.

At least he was gentle is the last thing I remember thinking before drifting off into a surprising deep sleep.


	5. Confused

_A/N: Sorry I've taken a while to update! I bought a new computer and I've had to get used to using a Mac! I think I've gotten used to it now though :)_

_Exclamation overload sorry._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you as always for the reviews!_

* * *

"Time to wake up girls!" Mrs Weasley's shrill voice pierces through my sleep.

I blink slowly, my eyes adjusting to my surroundings.

Ginny groans, mumbling something about an old witch.

A smile spreads over my face, knowing that I'm safely back at The Burrow. Sometimes I dream that I'm back at Snape's house, back to that night when my innocence was lost.

_That night which you enjoyed_

I did not enjoy it, I chastise my brain for thinking such stupid thoughts.

_But you did__…_

I feel myself blushing, trying not to think back to how I enjoyed Snape's touch on my body, the secret pleasure of knowing he was deep inside of me.

I grind my teeth, I still hate the bastard and this marriage.

Nothing can change that.

I sit up, watching Hermione pick up her wash bag all alert for the day ahead.

I'm clueless as to why Molly has woken us so early.

"Morning" Hermione greets me cheerfully.

Urgh.

How does she manage to be so awake?

"Morning" I mumble back in response, slowly moving out of my bed.

I smile when I see that Ginny has rolled back over and gone back to sleep.

"Should we wake her?" I ask Hermione, nodding at Ginny's silent form.

Hermione bites her lip, looking away awkwardly.

Confused by her reaction I try to look at her face but she avoids eye contact.

"Don't worry about it, let Molly deal with her" She gushes, leaving the room hurriedly.

What's going on?

Why is Hermione acting so weird?

I feel slightly nervous, I hope they're not fighting.

I jump as the door is flung open by Molly.

"GET UP GINNY!" she screeches, causing me to step away from her.

Ginny screams as freezing water hits her head.

In normal circumstances I would laugh but not when her and Hermione seem to be off.

Molly turns to me, a forced smile on her face and I feel my heart drop in anticipation.

"Ah Lorelei you need to hurry, professor Snape is downstairs waiting for you".

My stomach lurches.

Oh god.

I haven't seen Snape since that morning four days ago when he brought me back here.

Shuddering I remember the awkward silence, the way I couldn't look him in the eye, the moment when I woke up to find myself lying next to him in bed, the flood of shame running through me.

That morning was painful, in more ways than one.

When I awoke, I found that Snape had rolled close to me, his hot breath on my neck. I was paralysed unable to move at the fear of waking him.

Eventually he rose from his sleep and I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, scared of what might happen if he found out that I was aware of his close proximity.

After a few minutes I pretended to wake up, sunlight blinding my eyes from the open curtains.

'Morning' Snape grunted at me before padding out of the bedroom to where I presumed the bathroom was.

When he came back, I could smell a distinct smell of lemons and almost fell off the bed in horror at the sight of him wearing just a towel. Needless to say my stare earn't me a withering remark and it was then that I blurted out that I wished to go back to The Burrow. To my surprise Snape didn't even protest, in fact he look relieved.

Less than an hour later we apparted back to the Weasley's and that is where I left him with no goodbye, no parting look.

"Lorelei" Molly Weasley's fingers snap in my face bringing back my attention.

"What is he doing here?" I scowl, stepping further back to my bed.

Molly places her hands on her hips, and I just want to dive back under the covers, blissfully unaware of Snape's whereabouts.

"You should ask him that" Molly snaps, annoyed at mine and Ginny's lack of response.

"Fine" I mutter, opening the wardrobe I share with Ginny to find something to wear for the day.

When I'm finally washed and dressed I venture downstairs, taking my time with each step.

I groan when I find Snape sitting awkwardly at the kitchen table, Arthur Weasley sits beside him with a glass of pumpkin juice, a forced smile plastered on his face.

Not looking at Snape in the eyes, I stand there with folded arms.

"You wanted to see me?" I say with a bored voice.

I feel his eyes on me, no doubt a look of displeasure on his face.

"Professor Dumbledore" I find myself sneaking a look at him, my curiosity raised slightly. "Has suggested that we spend some time together" His nostrils flare with disgust and my heart drops. "So I have arranged a trip to Diagon Alley seeing as term starts in a few days".

Great.

Brilliant.

Fantastic.

"Ok" I mutter, looking down at my shoes.

I can't believe he wants me to go out in public with him.

Then again I shouldn't have been so naive as to think that the news hasn't gotten out, that somehow me and Snape have fallen wildly in love, and that Dumbledore himself has given us his blessing, letting us marry.

I snort at the idea.

However when the thought of what came after our marriage pops into my head, I start blushing madly and feel slightly sick.

"Ready?" Snape barks at me, making me jump.

I breathe trying to compose myself, hoping that the red in my face isn't that noticeable.

"Yes" I nod, forcing myself to look him in the eyes.

Of course the only thing that awaits me is extreme coldness, his dark eyes like the night sky.

"Lorelei wouldn't you like something to eat before you go?" Arthur Weasley pipes up and I blink completely forgetting he was in the room.

Snape's face is mutinous, his teeth grinding down on each other.

I can't help but smile, seeing Snape pissed off does bring me some happiness, well only when it's someone else causing him to be angry.

I lick my lips, wanting to saviour this moment.

Ignoring Snape's death glares, I tell Arthur that a drink of water would suffice.

Casually I walk over to the kitchen table and sit down as Mr Weasley gets up and fills a glass up in the sink.

He carries it over to me and I drink it very slowly, smirking as I see Snape shifting from one foot to another from the corner of my eye.

Ha, I think in silent victory.

I eventually put him out of misery when I drain the glass, thanking Arthur and walk over to Snape.

He literally snatches my hand as I get close to him, muttering a goodbye over his shoulder.

"Let go" I hiss as we get to the front door.

His upper lip twitches but he ignores me, as usual.

I don't have time to prepare myself for the discomfort of apparition due to Snape whisking me off as soon as we have left the Burrows gate.

After being squeezed and compressed in a hundred different ways, we emerge to the brick wall outside The Leaky Cauldron, the gateway to Diagon Alley.

I wrench my hand out of Snape's grasp and he smirks, tapping the bricks with his wand.

Stepping back slightly, the bricks pull away revealing a narrow yet packed row of shops.

I smile, feeling slightly calmer.

Diagon Alley is a place I love, there is something about the atmosphere, it's almost magical, like christmas.

However today I'm hardly in company in which I can enjoy myself.

Snape strolls ahead, not even waiting for me. I glare at his back, yet relieved that he hasn't made any attempt to touch me in public.

I catch up with him and see that there is a frown on his face.

"I have your Hogwarts list" He says dryly, avoiding a rather large witch who is carrying a bundle of packages.

"Oh, how come?" I ask surprised that Snape has my mail.

A wave of annoyance washes over me, has he been reading my letters?

As if reading my mind he stops and turns to me, his eyes flashing. "Do not make the mistake of flattering yourself with the notion that I have been intercepting your correspondences, and spying on you" He spits. "Now we are married your place of abode has changed, therefore resulting in your Hogwarts letter being delivered to m— our house".

He takes the letter out of his inside pocket and shoves it at me.

"As I'm sure you can see that any mail from Hogwarts has a distinct envelope, marked with the schools crest".

I blush, feeling slightly foolish from thinking that he had been through my private letters.

He carries on walking, not giving me the chance to thank him for giving me my mail.

It never occurred to me that Snape would now get my letters, however I feel uneasy at the thought of his house being mine too.

We carry on walking, reaching Gringotts bank. Snape is silent as we ascend the marble steps, and I try not to look embarrassed as we pass Ingrid Burman, a quiet fourth year Hufflepuff. Ingrid looks horrified as she passes Snape, a look of terror on her face as she starts running down the steps.

In normal circumstances I would have probably laughed at her reaction, however right now I just want to run away too.

Gringotts hasn't changed one ounce in all the years I've been here, goblin's shuffle about the grand entrance, looking busy and miserable.

The first memory I have of this place is me crying in terror when a fat old goblin stuck his head in my pram and prodded my cheek with one long finger.

Reaching an empty counter, Snape barks to the goblin that he wants to go to vault 497.

Whilst Snape searches his pocket for the vault key, I try to tell the goblin that I want to go to vault 143.

"Sorry but that vault is no longer in use" The goblin informs me, not looking sorry in the slightest.

I blink, confused by what he has told me.

"There must be some mistake tha—"

"Are you a muggle?" Snape snarls, interrupting me.

I look up at him and he glares down at me.

"When two people get married, their gold is shared into one vault" He talks to me as if he is talking to a three year old.

I clench my fist in hot humiliation.

The goblin looks down his glasses at me, a nasty smile on his face.

"Very well. This way" He steps down from the counter, taking Snape's key with him.

As usual Snape just storms ahead without any consideration for me.

Hurrying after him, we are led through the golden doors into the cold almost dungeon like area.

A driverless cart suddenly pulls up and the goblin steps on, shoving the lamp at Snape.

I bite my cheek, trying not to laugh at his angry illuminated face.

Almost as soon as both of my feet touch the cart, it zooms off causing me to fall unceremoniously to the floor.

Snape rolls his eyes at me, clearly unimpressed.

Composing myself I crawl to the seat next to him and plant myself there.

Tunnels whizz past us, the wind whistling. As we turn one sharp bend, I swear I see a ball of fire.

I shiver, I've never known whether the rumours about the dragons that lurk in Gringotts were true.

We come to an abrupt stop and I'm flung forward.

Of course Snape just gets up and glides past me like the overgrown bat he is.

I hurriedly step off the cart and stand beside Snape. The goblin takes out the key and places it in the lock.

"Woah" I breathe as the door swings open, revealing huge piles of gold.

I follow Snape into the vault and look around me in awe.

"Be quick we don't have all day" He commands, scooping large amounts of the wizarding money into a pouch.

I crouch down, feeling slightly awkward. I know the money here is mine as well but I don't like the idea of taking Snape's.

I hover over the gold not knowing how much to take.

"Get on with it" Snape snaps and I quickly start shovelling some gold into my bag.

I hear Snape loudly sigh and I look up at his towering figure.

"You need more than that" He crouches back down, scowling at me "Here" he passes me a huge handful of Galleons.

I drop the money into my bag, and go to say thank you but he has already stood up, and is striding out of the vault back to the cart.

I fasten the lock on my bag and follow suit.

About five minutes later we leave Gringotts and I blink at the bright sunshine hitting my eyes.

"First stop Madam Malkin's. I need new robes and I daresay so do you".

Without even waiting for confirmation from me he strolls on.

I try to focus straight ahead, ignoring the looks from passer-by's.

Merlin I hope we don't run into anyone from school.

Reaching the small purple shop, I peer inside the window and to my horror see Dean Thomas and his mother.

I gulp, searching my head for any excuse not to go in.

"Get over it"

Snape grabs my shoulders, pushing me gently through the door. I turn round to glare at him but he just raises an eyebrow at me before stalking off to the adult section.

I give a small smile to Dean who is staring at me with his mouth wide open.

Anger grows inside me.

"Yes the rumours are true" I spit, wishing that he would stop staring at me.

I try not to think about how much worse this is going to be when I return to Hogwarts.

Hopefully students will be too scared to say anything if they fear getting into trouble with Snape.

I walk over to Madam Malkin, ignoring Dean's stare.

"Hogwarts dear?" She asks me kindly.

I nod suddenly not feeling like talking.

"Go stand in front of that mirror and I'll be right over" She gestures to a space next to Dean.

I grit my teeth, and stand on the small platform.

"Sorry Lore, I didn't mean to offend" Dean says gruffly.

I just stare at my reflection and nod.

A tape measure starts tapping my arm impatiently, so I lift them up letting it do it's job.

"Looking forward to going back?"

I shoot a look at Dean, and he almost falls over his stand.

"Sorry"

I roll my eyes and tell him not to worry. We start talking about what we did this summer, avoiding all talk of course about the wedding, when Snape suddenly appears behind me in the mirror.

"So then we wen—" Dean trails off looking awkward.

"Mr Thomas" Snape upper lip curls.

"P—professor" He splutters, terrified.

I see a faint smirk on Snape's lips, no doubt enjoying the sight of a scared Gryffindor.

When Madam Malkin comes over with Dean's new robes, he couldn't look happier to escape.

"Bye" He calls backing away, pulling his mother who had stopped to look at dress robes, with him.

I let out a long sigh, and Madam Malkin start's pinning the black material to me.

"Professor" She greets him, making small talk about Hogwarts students.

I block out their words, look into the mirror and imagine being a place far away from here.

I don't know if I can do this, go back to Hogwarts and have everyone act scared of me.

No doubt the Slytherin's will find the whole situation hilarious, I can almost hear Draco Malfoy's taunting laugh.

A tingling feeling strikes me and I focus back on the mirror, the great hall of Hogwarts disappearing from me.

When I see that Snape is just staring at me, a jolt goes through me.

Madame Malkin is still talking but he is silent, just staring at me like there is no-one else in the room. There is a strange expression on his face as he watches me.

I hate not being able to read him.

He eventually breaks eye contact, informing me that he will be waiting outside.

Why was he staring at me?

I spend the next ten minutes trying to work out why he was looking at me so strangely, and reach the conclusion that I don't think I'll ever be able to fathom his mind.

"Here you go my dear" I'm jerked out of my thoughts as a thick parcel containing my robes is handed to me.

I thank and pay the elderly lady.

Exiting the shop I find Snape lurking in the shadows.

Surprisingly he takes the parcel off me and holds it under his arm with his own robes.

"Thanks" I mummer, feeling strange.

"We will get your books last as there is quite a few to get this year. You'll need to replenish your potion ingredients" he informs me, walking off in the direction of Slug & Jiggers Apothecary.

Once we have both stocked up on ingredients, we head on to Flourish and Blotts.

The shop is packed as usual, a rush of students buying their school books.

I ignore the stares and whispers as me and Snape enter the shop.

Fumbling with my list, I look at the books I need to buy this year and head off to find them.

"Winters" A familiar voice drawls behind me when I'm in the Transfiguration section. "Or should I say Mrs Snape".

I clench my fists and turn round, Draco Malfoy stands behind me, leaning against a bookcase.

"Malfoy" I snarl, wanting to hex his smug arrogant face.

He laughs at me, "Tut tut Winters, don't take that tone with me, I'm sure your husband won't want you treating his favourite student like shit".

"Go fuck yourself" I stick my middle finger up at him.

"Oh dear Winter's it looks like you're just not getting it". He steps towards me a twisted smile on his face "There's gonna be big changes this year, you wait. A filthy blood traitor like you won't be protected just because you're fucking Snape".

I go to take out my wand but the sight of Snape and Malfoy senior, stops me.

"Ah Draco this is where you've gotten to" Lucius Malfoy glides over, his silver hair shimmering in the candle light.

He looks at me, a tiny smile plays on his face.

"You must be Mrs Snape" He holds out his hand and I don't take it.

I look up at Snape and see his face twitch, most likely due to him being pissed off that I'm refusing to take Malfoy's hand.

However my lack of response doesn't deter Malfoy senior, he looks at Snape and grins at him.

"It seems like you'll be teaching this one some manors Severus"

What?

What the hell did he just say?

I open my mouth to shoot some remark yet Snape's icy voice stops me

"Yes I'm growing quite tired of her attitude. I didn't expect such ungratefulness".

"Excuse me?" My voice wavers slightly.

Malfoy senior chuckles and I catch Draco watching the whole scene with delight.

"Have I asked you to speak?" Snape glares at me, coldness drips from every syllable.

I move backwards and bump into the bookshelf.

"Discipline is key Severus, as I'm sure you're well aware. I'll be dropping by Hogwarts sometime, no doubt you've heard the news that the governors have decided fit to reinstate me". An unpleasant smile spreads on his face.

"A fine decision" Snape says drily.

"Well we must be off, important things to do of course".

The two men bow slightly to each other as a way of saying goodbye. Malfoy senior turns to me "Goodbye Mrs Snape" before I know what is going on he has grabbed my hand and kissed it.

I wrench it out of his grasp, looking up at Snape in amazement. As usual he seems bored by my presence.

"Come along Draco" Lucius Malfoy smirks, happy with the reaction he had elicited from me.

"See you at school" Draco drawls.

I scowl at him, and when they have both gone I turn to Snape, anger surging through me.

"Seriously? Ungrat—-"

"Do you not think?" Snape hisses.

I blink at him confused, my anger slowly ebbing away.

"The Malfoy's are still very much in the Dark Lord's inner circle, I will not have my cover blown by a stupid eighteen year old" Snape snarls, his voice low and deadly in my ear. "Now hurry up, you've wasted enough time".

I open my mouth to protest but the deadly glare I receive stops me in my tracks.

I know Snape has a point that he is Dumbledore's agent and therefore can't risk exposure, but did he really have to speak about me that way.

Obviously I'm nothing more than an object to him, what could I possibly expect, just because he has been carrying around my parcels doesn't mean he has suddenly become a good person.

My head pounds in confusion and I search for 'A Guide To Advanced Transfiguration' by Emeric Switch.

Once I have purchased all my books, we head back in silence to The Leaky Cauldren.

I don't even want to speak to Snape and I'm glad that the feeling is mutual. When we step into the small courtyard, Snape takes my hand and we apparate back to The Burrow.

I'm so relieved to be finally back home, relieved that I can escape him.

He hands me my parcels in silence, I turn to go but he places his hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"Before you go storming off, you need to know that we will be leaving for Hogwarts precisely at nine am tomorrow morning".

I turn back to face him, and he removes his hand.

"Why?" I spit, annoyed at his words.

He tilts his head to the side, an eyebrow raised at me. "Because you need to get settled in to your new chambers, unless you wanted to save that special moment for when your fellow students have returned?"

My blood turns to ice, what does he mean by new chambers?

He can't possibly?

The colour drains from my face and he smirks

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you where you're moving to. Good day Lorelei".

I don't even get a chance to protest, as he apparates leaving me standing there with all my parcels.

Dumbledore must have made a mistake, I can't possibly be expected to live with Snape.

Surely there must be some law against this?

Tears spring to my eyes, I thought this marriage was just for show, I didn't think I was actually expected to live with him as well.

I close my eyes, tears falling freely. I imagine the looks of my fellow Gryffindor's when they realise I'm no longer part of their dormitory, the smirks from the Slytherin's as Snape bullies me in class.

"Lorelei" Hermione's voice startles me and I reopen my eyes "Are you okay?"

She comes rushing over to me, Ron lingers by the door, unsure of what to do.

"Help her" Hermione shoots over her shoulder as she takes the parcels off me and shoves them at Ron.

Engulfing me with a hug, I sob into her shoulder.

Why does this have to happen to me? I think selfishly, not wanting to think about having to sleep with my professor again.

"Come on, I'll make you a hot drink and we can have a good girly chat" Hermione leads me towards the gate, and I try to wipe away the stream of tears flowing down my face.


	6. Astonished

Apologies for the delay, I've had so much stuff going on.

Thank you for your patience.

* * *

There is a frosty silence at breakfast the next morning. Hermione and Ginny glare at each other over their breakfasts. Their eyes narrowed in hostility, whilst Ron and Harry look at each other sheepishly, neither of them wanting to get dragged into the silent battle of wills occurring next to them.

I sit there watching them, sipping my pumpkin juice in uncertainty. I'm still clueless as to what has caused this, I don't like the tension. Ginny has barely spoken to me since I got back yesterday afternoon, it seemed like every time I would walk into the same room she would find an excuse to leave. I don't know what I've done, but I'm finding it hard to care, especially when in about half an hour I'll be leaving the safety of The Burrow to be with Snape.

Mrs Weasley clatters around me, forcing Ginny to remain seated whilst her and Arthur get my trunk from our shared bedroom, maybe I should say former shared bedroom.

I feel sick.

"Now are you sure you've packed everything dear?" Molly asks me for the hundredth time since I returned and broke the news of my departure.

I nod, there is no way I have forgotten anything. When I got back and had my chat with Hermione, I packed most of my things as a way of distraction. I still can't comprehend that Dumbledore thinks it's suitable for me and Snape to actually live together at school.

"Don't worry Lore we will be seeing you in just a few days" Ron try's to comfort me, a bit of scrambled egg falling out of his mouth.

"Honestly Ronald, how many times? Don't talk with your mouth full" Hermione chides, shaking her head with disgust.

I smile, I don't think Hermione realises how much she is just like Molly.

"I can't believe it's your last year" I say sadly, not wanting to think about how the three of them will be leaving me.

"Don't think about it, it's ages away" Harry reassures me, smiling awkwardly.

Hermione shoots Harry a look of displeasure, seeing my gaze she quickly smiles at me.

I narrow my eyes at her, and her smile falters.

"Ok what is going on?" I slam my fist down on the table causing everyone to jump.

"I don't know what you mea—" Hermione splutters but I cut across her

"I'm not stupid you know, I can see there is something going on" I hear my voice raising.

Ginny stares pointedly down at her hands avoiding eye contact with me, two spots of pink appear on her cheeks.

"Tell me!" I almost shout, anger welling up inside me.

Hermione bites her lip, Ron and Harry look uncomfortable.

I open my mouth to speak but I'm summoned upstairs by Molly.

Standing up, I look at the four of them and glare.

"This isn't finished" I spit and storm off up the stairs.

What has gotten into them?

I don't understand why they are fighting. Ever since I got back from that fateful night with Snape, there has been some sort of tension that has gradually gotten worse.

When I reach the bedroom, Arthur Weasley is levitating my trunk, he winks at me when he passes.

I love Arthur so much, Ron doesn't realise just how lucky he is having such a great father. I don't remember much about my dad before he died, but as I've said before I swear they were both Death Eaters.

I let out a sigh, wishing I didn't have to leave The Burrow today.

"The last time I promise, have you forgotten anything?" Molly asks me once again and I groan inwardly, taking one final look around the room to see if I really have left anything.

"Nope" I try to smile, but my mouth is quivering.

She comes over to me and wraps her arms around me, rubbing my back gently.

"You'll be fine sweetheart, if you need anything me and Arthur are only an owl away. I know you don't want to hear this but you'll be safe in professor Snape's hands, trust him and Dumbledore, they know what they're doing".

I try not to cry as she pulls away from me, holding me at arms length surveying me.

"Chin up" she smiles kindly and I wear a tiny smile.

We head back downstairs and my stomach drops when I see I have only ten minutes left of freedom before I am whisked away.

Standing by my trunk, I observe my friends sat at the table. Harry is wiping his glasses, avoiding looking at Hermione who is still glaring at him. Ron has his arm slung over the back of Hermione's chair, and is sending Ginny a bitter look, Ginny however is scratching the chipped nail varnish off her fingers, oblivious to her brothers actions.

I grit my teeth, but tell myself not to say anything. I would feel awkward causing a scene in front of Mr and Mrs Weasley. I wont drop this though, as soon as they get to Hogwarts I'll corner one of the boys and get it out of them, after all they seem the easiest to break.

"Are you sure you've had enough to eat Lorelei?" Molly asks gently, scared that I might burst into tears.

I thank her and tell her that I'm fine, even though I barely managed to eat anything this morning. Nerves have been racing through me all morning.

We all jump when there is a knock at the door, even though we know who it is. Butterflies fly about my stomach, and my knees buckle.

"Severus" Arthur greets Snape, a forced smile on his face.

Snape sweeps into the room, drily greeting Molly and Arthur, ignoring the rest of us.

Typical. Obviously common pleasantries are lost on him.

"How are you Severus?" Molly asks him, and his face twitches.

Whilst Snape and Molly make small talk, I start hugging my friends. They all tell me that it won't be long before they'll be at the castle too, and that if I need help just write to them. When I reach Ginny we stand there stiffly, not knowing what to do. Eventually she reaches out and gives me a limp hug that lasts about a second.

"Ready?" Snape's voice makes me jump, and I see he has his wand pointed at my trunk.

Molly and Arthur hug me goodbye, wishing me good luck with my studies.

We all exit the house, and I wave sadly at my friends and the Weasley's. Snape jerks his head at them and before I know it they've gone, and I'm struggling to breathe as I'm compressed and squeezed into tiny tubes.

* * *

Sat in Dumbledore's office I stare round at the assortment of objects that surround me, ignoring the glare that Snape is shooting me from his position at the fire place.

I can see a small smile playing on the corner of Dumbledore's lips when I turn to look at him. I resist all urge to blush not wanting to draw attention to my uncomfortableness.

"Severus will you please sit" he motions to the empty chair next to me, his blue eyes twinkling in the light.

I watch as my beloved husband, sourly drops into the chair next to me, leaning away from me incase we may accidentally touch.

A smirk starts to creep across my face.

After we apparated from my safe haven of the Burrow, me and Snape got a carriage up to Hogwarts gates in silence. There was no time for me to even meet my new living quarters as I was frogmarched straight up to Dumbledore's office.

"Thank you for joining us Lorelei" Dumbeldore's voice pierces through my thoughts.

I force a polite smile, not wanting to appear disrespectful.

"I know this must be a very difficult time for you" He gives me a sympathetic look and I can tell Snape has just rolled his eyes.

"We need to talk to her about what is expected" Snape interrupts, as if I'm not even in the room.

My eyes narrow as I turn to Snape to put him in his place, but Dumbledore coughs pointedly and I turn back to face him.

"Yes I'm well aware thank you Severus" He peers over his half moon spectacles at the greasy haired man beside me. "Lorelei, Severus has brought to my attention that you may not realise the seriousness of the situation you are now placed in"

I frown not understanding, my heart starting to thud.

"Professor?" I incline my head and pretend not to hear the sigh that has come from Snape.

Dumbledore gives me another sympathetic smile before continuing, "I know this marriage between you and Professor Snape is not what either of you would have chosen given different circumstances." I resist the urge to snort and focus on Dumbledore's words "However whilst Voldemort is at large you two must keep up the pretence that you are committed to each other."

My face blanches at the thought, and Dumbledore holds his hand up before I can protest.

"Unfortunately Lucius Malfoy has been reinstated as a school governor, so he will be keeping a close eye on you, any wind of fakery and he will be straight to Voldemort and the ministry."

I swallow the lump in my throat and clench my fist.

"I know it may be difficult but you might be exposed to situations where you and your professor will have to play a role in order to protect you."

"What do you mean by that?" My voice shakes even though I know the answer.

Smiling kindly at me Dumbledore continues "Lets just say whilst you are Hogwarts it would not be wise to be seen in the er company of boys in compromising situations…" He tails off looking slightly embarrassed.

"Compromising situations? I frown

Dumbledore opens his mouth to speak but Snape's sharp words cut across him "It means no running away with your stupid teenage hormones unless you want to see both of us killed!"

Prick.

"Like you care" I spit, fixing a scowl on my face.

"Enough" Dumbledore bangs his fist on the table causing both of us to look at him "I will not have the pair of you arguing like children"

Indignation at his words washes over me and I try not to feel hung up over being called a child. Snape however looks deadly, I can see a vein throbbing in his jaw.

"Sorry professor" I breathe, trying to compose myself.

"Now this is precisely the sort of behaviour I don't want Lucius Malfoy seeing" Dumbledore looks at both of us warily.

"Headmaster surely Lucius will be expecting Miss Winters to defy me?" Snape jerks his head in my direction, not bothering to look at me.

"I'm not saying I expect the pair of you to be displaying love and affection, Lucius just needs to see that Lorelei and you are doing this marriage properly, especially as we need you to maintain your position in Voldemort's inner circle".

I suppress a shudder at the thought of me and Snape acting like newlyweds of the year.

"I'm sure Lucius will have his suspicions I know the Malfoy's may be ignorant but they are not stupid" Snape rests his hand on his face, looking slightly bored.

"Well I'm confident Lucius won't expect you to be harsh on Lorelei whilst you're here. Especially when they believe that you're Voldement's spy and wouldn't want to lose my '_misplaced_' trust. However you must make no slip ups." He studies our faces, his brow creased with concentration.

I don't want to let Dumbledore down but the feeling of having to pretend to be Snape's darling wife sends me spinning with dread.

Why did this have to be me?

Couldn't this have happened to Pansy Parkinson? I think bitterly breaking eye contact with Dumbledore.

"If you have any problems Severus you must come to me as soon as possible" The two men nod at each other and Dumbledore turns to me "Ah Lorelei I apologise that this must be a lot to take in, I shall let professor Snape take you to your new quarters now, unless you have any questions?"

I shake my head, wishing that I was back with Harry, Ron and Hermione in The Burrow.

"I shall see you both later then" He places his hands together and smiles at me.

Rising from my seat, I thank Dumbledore and follow the overgrown bat out of the office.

Snape says nothing to me as we walk down the spiral staircase, the only time he speaks is to bark at me to 'Hurry up' when I fall behind to say hello to one of my professors.

We walk down the dungeon steps and I shiver at the drop in temperature, hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

From cold or fear, I do not know.

Eventually we reach a portrait of a young man propped up against an apple tree, his face is sorrowful as he reads a book.

"Desdemona" He mutters, and the portrait swings open.

Before I even get the chance to wonder who Desdemona is he spins round and pierces me with a glare.

"I change the password every two weeks, I use characters from old English works. Tell anyone and you will rue the day you crossed me"

I blink taken aback by the hint of malice in his voice.

Who does he think I am?

Does he think I'm gonna organise parties and shit just because I know his precious password?

I fold my arms and glare but it doesn't last long before I'm aware of my magnificent surroundings.

Suddenly the dungeons don't seem so cold as I take in the roaring fire in the fireplace, the emerald green drapes, across what I presume to be a huge fake glass window. There is a huge bookcase on one wall, huge gold leather spines line side by side. In the corner under a candelabra, is a green velvet armchair. I let out my breathe, unable to believe the sight before me.

I always assumed Snape lived in some cold, dark and dingy room, spending his hours thinking of new ways terrorise us students.

_You were impressed by his house…_

I push the thought out of my mind, and watch Snape disappear through a door on the left hand side of the far wall. I decide to follow suit and discover the bedroom, a huge four poster bed with green satin sheets dominates the room.

"Stop hovering and come over here" Snape has his back to me but that doesn't stop me from pulling a face at him as I walk towards him.

Like the previous room there is another magnificent false window. On the right two brown armoire's are positioned next to each other. There is a vanity table that looks like it has never been used.

"I bought it for you" I jump, not realising Snape had moved behind me.

Shuddering at his proximity, I mumble 'thank you', and try not to stare at the mammoth bed.

We stand there in silence for a few moments, I can feel Snape's hot breath gently brushing the hairs on my neck.

_Maybe he is not so bad?_

What?

Don't start thinking that just because he has bought you a fucking vanity table for christ sake.

I think back to all the shit he has put me and my friends through and grit my teeth.

Feeling him move away from me, I turn around to watch him stand by the window.

"As you can see, this is now your living quarters as well as mine" He pauses, his voice bored by my presence, "However there are some rules that must be obeyed".

I clench my fist, anger starting to curdle within me.

"Firstly, I expect you to treat these chambers with respect, that means no leaving a mess. Secondly no bringing your ghastly friends here, if you want to see them outside of class then I suggest the library".

My mouth drops open

What?

"You've got to be kidding me?" I fold my arms, and stand my ground.

He turns round, a nasty smile playing on the corner of his lips.

"If you choose to defy me then I'm sure a suitable punishment can be made"

I step back, surprised by his tone of voice.

You really thought this jerk wasn't that bad?

"You can't" I breathe, my voice catching in my throat.

He closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath.

"You must understand Lorelei that I am a teacher, I can't have students traipsing about the one place in this bloody castle where I can escape them"

I look down in my feet, feeling slightly ashamed.

Of course when he puts it like that I understand why, but does he really have to be so fucking harsh with his words?

"Sorry" I mummer, looking back at his face.

A small moment of understanding passes between us before something snaps back into place. His eyes narrow at me, the faint trace of a snarl returns and we're back on track.

"Thirdly, just like every student in this school you have a curfew and are expected to return back here at the required time". He pauses and I go to shoot him a barbed remark "Before you argue with me, your curfew is no different from everybody else".

I nod my head in understanding.

"Fourthly you are to address me as Professor Snape at all times outside these rooms. Do you have any questions?"

I shake my head, feeling like a child who has just been told off.

"Good, I suggest you start unpacking before dinner"

He turns on his heel and sweeps off out of the room.

I rub my temples, feeling slightly sick.

Why didn't I just run away?

I knew I should have taken the risk and fled this godforsaken life that awaited me.

Dragging my heels I head back out to the main room and locate my trunk.

I happily take note that Snape has disappeared and begin the boring task of putting my stuff away.

When I finish putting everything in its correct place, I start exploring my new surroundings. I appreciate the enormous bathroom, a huge porcelain clawed bath tub sends a wave of pleasure through me. There are his and hers towels, with the Slytherin emblem on them, I pull a face and think about burning mine. The only thing stopping me was the thought of having to share a towel with Snape. I admire all the scents from the array of shampoos, conditioners and shower gels. I almost swoon when I spot a shelf solely with all kinds of bubble baths.

Heading out of the bathroom I retreat back into the main room again, but this time I spot a door almost concealed by the gigantic bookcase. I try the door and see to my annoyance that it is locked.

I stand still, straining to hear any noise to alert me of Snape's presence. Satisfied that he is nowhere near, I take out my wand.

Now I know there is probably a good reason for why this door is locked, but Snape never said anything about certain rooms being out of bounds.

Despite this, my heart thuds and my hand shakes slightly as I whisper "Alohomora".

The door clicks open and a small satisfied thrill goes through me.

Placing my hand on the handle, I slowly pull it downwards.

"Having fun?" Snape's cold voice almost sends me to an early grave.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit!

I turn to face him and my legs buckle, the look on his face could kill people in abundance.

"S-sorry" I stutter, the hardness on his face doesn't change.

He crosses the room and almost pushes me out of the way, I hear the door lock.

"Never go in there" His voice is low and deadly.

I go to move away from him, but he grabs my upper arm forcing me to look at him.

"I mean it Lorelei, if I ever find you in there heads will roll"

There is pure venom in his voice, but I find the strength to wrench my arm out of his tight grip.

"Don't ever touch me" I snarl, squaring up to him.

His eyes narrow and a horrible smile darkens his face "But you enjoyed it so much last time"

What the fuck did he just say to me?

I go to smack his face, but he catches my hand it before it connects to his face.

"Don't" He holds my hand, stroking the back of it and I squirm not liking the cool feeling of his skin touching me in such a way.

"Promise me you won't go in there" His voice is quiet, but has changed from anger to sadness.

I blink, I can't focus as he is still stroking my hand.

"Please"

My eyes snap back up to his face and see a hint of vulnerability there.

"What's in there?" My voice quavers.

He ignores my question, letting go of my hand.

"It doesn't concern you" He puts his wand back in his robes, and I see the coldness in his eyes return.

He doesn't apologise for his comment just walks off into the bedroom.

There is no way I'm going to apologise for almost hitting him.

_But you did try to break into that room_

He never said it was off limits!

I sit down in the armchair and clutch my forehead.

God he is so fucking bipolar.

Every time I see even a glimpse of humanity, he sweeps it aside, shattering any hope.

Not that I should care, this marriage is a joke and the sooner I get out of this the better.

After a while he comes back out and informs me that we will be heading down to dinner in twenty minutes.

I nod silently, deciding that I need to freshen up.

"I apologise for what I said earlier, it was uncalled for and childish"

I look at him and his face is hard but nonetheless it's an apology.

"However I still stand by what I said in terms of you never entering that room".

I nod my head again, not wanting to fight.

Walking towards the door he tells me that I need to wash before going to dinner.

Sanctimonious prick.

Clenching my fists I storm off, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of another argument.


End file.
